fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hildegard Van Vladislav
Hildegard Van Vladislav (ヒルデガルト・ヴァン・ブラジスラフ, Hirudegaruto vu~an burajisurafu) also known as "Hilda" for short, is Sebastian Van Vladislav sister, and a fellow member of the White Coats. She enjoys the finer things in life as she greatly enjoys, gardening, training with her brother, singing operas, merciless beating weaker enemies or even traitors to death with her bare hands in the most horrible and violent way possible that you can image. A former priest of the cult of Solfecit before she was removed following beating up a priest to death after the other was found trying to rape the Emperor's son Yoshio Ketsueki during his training. As a result, she was promoted to a White Guard member and was later trained along with her brother in the arts of combat. She believes in her mind by killing every enemy possible, she is serving her godly master in a much more direct way instead of praying at a holy alter. She also has a romantic tie to the Demon Tao Kung after a violent battle between the two resulted in a huge bloodbath of both sides being torn to pieces in the crossfire. Which oddly had them both engaged in a sexual act on that sight, which creeped out both sides since they just killed a bunch of people a few moments ago. Currently, she is trapped within Regno Rosa prison as a result for a few days to help her calm down through, she can be called into combat should the time require or at least until she is calmed enough to be released. Overview Appearance Hilda is a youthful-looking 28-year-old woman, She is quite a tall woman, with glasses and freckles on her cheeks, and make-up on her face. She has long blue tinted black hair that goes about to her knees; a large curl of her bangs often sticks up from the front of her head. She's usually seen dressed in a dark purple suit with a dark pink dress shirt and a green tie with black shoes. She also wears fingerless gloves, which appears with an effort that can un-yield extremely dangerous and deadly sharp wires out of her fingertips. She wears also a black suit, with matching tie and pant at sometimes during some missions, or formal events like the Blue Dragon Emperor Festival. During her days off, she is seen wearing dresses and other kinds of clothing through has her gloves and normal outfit on hand should there be a major problem happen on the slightest notice keeping it on an on-hand bag. Personality Her personality suffers from a major case of split personality disorder. She at first glance is quite happy, playful, a very art-loving woman and still childish at times dancing and singing along with her brother. She enjoys listening to music, going to plays and generally helping out people when outside of work being a very kind soul to all those around her. She also spends time at the local church teaching kids as a type of teacher while tending to the gardens with her brother. Her eyes show her much darker nature free when she gets serious generally mature, serious, merciless and ruthless, to the point without reason nearly breaks Yusuke Kenpachi, neck for even insulting the guild master saying if he did it again, she'd have him killed on the spot as she is a fanatical in her beliefs that what Masahiro is doing is right. Hildegard's behavior in most cases is bordered on insanity or simply a berserker rage. She had absolutely no moral restraints regarding the people he killed, she considered slaughter a religious calling since the god of the Sun only protect those that wants to destroy all forms of darkness and evil. She when breaks down and enjoys a fight frequently heard shrieking loudly while attacking and laughed maniacally while going into a crazed frenzy killing all enemies left and right in order to protect the emperor and her "god". She is loyal, firm, and unbending in her beliefs. She is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance when not in active combat, she particularly believes in following orders. Her favorite form of music is Opera she even is seen when not working singing it and practicing for it, even to the dismay of her teammates. She is generally very hard to trust people and She will not hesitate in the slightest to strike down even her subordinates if they stand in her way when given a mission. Deep inside, when around those she finally does feel trusts and feels as deep friends she acts like a different person, Her easy-going and free-spirited personality around those she trusts since she believes she has to act like that to ensure people will not think about rebellion facing Masahiro otherwise, she will peel their skin off with the nearest sharpen object. With this said, She also is kind uh strange in her ways as she had one time, having intercourse with an enemy by the name of Tao Kung after both of them finished fearsome fight between the two resulting in a large bloodbath around each other. An action that Masahiro Ketsueki even was creeped out by since he was a violent demon who only likes death and destruction yet the two bonded over such things, enough so that he had her locked up for a few days in a prison to "calm down" since she almost joined her potential lover in Nightmare Wing. History Back Story Shatter Moon Saga The War of Two Saga Magic and Abilities Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused on the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks, which appears to be mandatory for all wizards in this guild. Through not her go to during combat, it is implied during her time with the Imperial Army, she was trained in the art as an apart of her training. Guns Magic (銃弾魔法, ガンズ・マジック, Gansu Majikku) is a Holder Type Magic involving guns for the purpose of Magical effects, this includes a bullet which when fired can appear to have the bullet flying around like appearing as if she has complete control. Wire Magic (線の魔法 Sen no Mahō) is a form Holder Magic used by herself and her student. This magic allows the caster to be able to freely use surrounding materials and condense their forms into a singular, extremely sharp and thin wire, which she is able to telepathically manipulate these wires for almost any purpose imaginable by her. Abilities Berserker Insanity Complex - As a result of her beliefs in her god, she has become more and more violent in her ways. When she snaps, she will let go of her grasp of any form of sanity, she begins to act more bloodthirsty as she was seen releasing her rage in blood hungry results of destruction and often times for some deaths imaginational by a human mind. Even Tao Kung remarks that she is like a "Dance of blood death raining from the heavens" and was strangely turned on by her. Enhanced Strength: - Her is terrifyingly strong to the point of attacking with lethal punches and kicks. A single kick was enough to draw blood from a red colored dragon during her service. Her hands are the power behind the sharp wires, using a force of her hellish strength to slice larger things of mass to large pieces. She also was shown to be able to punch a hole into the wall when her anger starts to boil over, and the impact along forms cracks all around the point of impact, the shockwave from the hit was felt by pretty much everyone near the area aside from her brother since he is used to it. Immense Durability: - Hilda has a befitting his role as a fighter and living up to her words, Hilda has proven himself to be very resilient in combat: he was capable of enduring a barrage of physical blows from appear taking so much pain. Immense Speed: - Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Hildegard is his tremendous Speed, when she attacks her targets, able to swing her sharp wires to kill her enemies with only showing a slight glimmer of light before utter death. Master Marksman Specialist: - Hilda is a skilled marksman or skill in long range than close range. She has shown herself to possess mastery, not in killing her opponent, but apprehending them for certain missions but greatly enjoys when she blows her enemies brains out. Hilda is able to cause the bullet to ricochet off a solid surface and cause her opponent to be disabled even while moving or always seems to find it's marked hitting her enemy. However, this takes a notable amount of concentration, for which she must keep still when using her larger rifle. Hand-to-Hand Specialist: - Hildegrad possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat, first seriously shown when, despite her grievous wounds, she managed to overwhelm her brother, when the latter angered her in battle. Her is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and she often employs unarmed combat. Immense Magical Power: - Hildegrad has shown to possess a vast amount of Magic Power, she is in a group containing some of the strongest wizard, as well as a member of the White Coats, the ruling body of the Magic world; the latter in spite of both his young age she is a white coat. Equipment Micro-blade Wire Gloves: - Hilda's primary choice of combat weapon is her pair of gloves with wired blades inside. Each glove is close range weapon are a set of very long micro-blade razor wires, are ultra-sharp, super-thin, and embedded into finger-less gloves able to reach the long reach of 450 feet around her. This as mentioned before is her primary weapons when in close range combat able to slice through large amounts of enemies at once using the element of surprise and speed during combat. They're extremely deadly, can cut through almost anything from an entire squadron of rune knights, dark wizards, large stone pillars, extremely durable steel, sometimes even things like small diamond crystals through with a show of great strain. This is due to the currents of magical energy coming from the glove itself, it focuses her magic through every strain of metallic wires to be able to enhance their cutting power beyond the normal limit. She proved in the past, that she can form mesh shields to block bullets, and binding targets and controlling them as puppets to fight on her behalf by using the wires to move their limbs or even using the wires to move them into takes deathblows in her place at times. She can use them to bind and restrain targets without damaging them. When she later upgrades the body it will restore to their full extent by using the new gloves, having it the power to slice pretty much anything in her path. Later on, she soon uses her new upgraded gloves to be able to slice large building apart with much longer versions of the wires micro-wires as the new wired gloves have a crystal inside of them to form a spiritual blade along the wires to improve the cutting power and range. Blue Queen: This weapon is a jet black customized version of a Kar-98 style bolt-action rifle imported from long-term trading agreements. It was augmented with enhanced with a new barrel that can handle bullets which fire shells that are crafted with rune magic. They able to shoot through anything in its path for up to eighteen yards away. The bullet itself once fire can briefly be moved by the user using a telepathic link to the bullet through a magical gem in the grip of the gun being able to do the remarkable feat to controlling the bullet's path for a small period of time. Heracles and Aegis - They are both two short swords that are able to generate lightning along the along the blades. She uses this with the wires to generate an electrical current through them to shock the enemy targets. Bottle of Medications - Due to a order from Emperor Masahiro, she was forced to take a bottle of anger-management medication in order to keep her berserk nature in check when in combat. Fearing she might be more drawn to the fellow beserker Tao Kung, she uses this to keep her mind straight to keep her focused on protecting the Empire. Trivia *Her looks are based on Rip Van Winkle, from Hellsing since she died too quickly in the show and she had so much promise as a person in the show she could have been a much bigger part in the story than dying so quickly, and the idea for the gloves and the upgraded versions are from Walter C. Dornez. *I was inspired by the Ozzy Osborn song Diary of a Madman wanting to make an OC that is beyond the normal signs of insanity and just outright crazy as fucking hell to set a limit of how far i am willing to go. Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Sword user Category:Gun User Category:Female Category:Karyuudo Category:White Coat Category:S-Class Mage Category:Females Category:Character Category:Original Character